Most ordnance arming devices used with explosives require at least two distinct enabling features to prevent accidental arming. For example, some systems require actuation of two separate switches for arming an electrically triggered explosive. In other systems, a cover must be moved to obtain access to an arming switch. In still another type of system, a key must be inserted into the switch before it can be actuated.